


Where the Light Goes

by HapSky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, Gen, Hurt, Kuro Week 2017, Kuro is there to keep them safe and sane, Mind Control, Multiple Personalities, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shiro has a breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapSky/pseuds/HapSky
Summary: It's times like this, when Shiro is weak, Kuro will be strong. It's times like this, when Shiro is scared, Kuro will be brave.





	Where the Light Goes

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: PTSD panic attack/breakdown and dissociation described, be careful if you are sensitive to that topics
> 
> Written for [Kuro Week 2017](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/KuroWeek), Day 6 - Mind Control

It was nothing new. A face full of laughing disdain and mocking hatress faced him. Yellow eyes, sharp teeth. Relentless willpower. A Galra soldier. Beaten and broken. Words. Just words. Merely words. Shiro only heard them faintly. “You’ll never defeat Zarkon!” Words, and a grin. “A monster like you is no Paladin!” Words, and a smirk.

Shiro was shaking, his body shivered from exhaustion. Gulped gasps, so huge they seemed like breathing, slow and deep. He felt dizzy, lack of oxygen, blood thrumming. He stayed steadily. Saw clearly. Into the soldier’s eyes. His body yelled at him, still fighting. Taut muscles. Sharp reflexes. Shiro was scared. By words alone.

Raging thoughts calm, come to a halt. Just words. Those are merely words. Shiro hears them faintly echo on. He smiles. There is nothing dangerous about words, right? He looks at the soldier’s eyes. Yellow. He sees a scared soul, caged in a brave body. The Galra shakes too, twitches in pain. He is dying. He is dead. Those are just words spoken by a killed life. Words whispered. Words murmured. There lurks no beast behind them. Shiro looks at the Galra soldier. Smiles sadly.

His body got jolted, churn. Abdomen cramped up. Weight pressed on his chest. Strangled his lungs. No gasps. No breath. His legs gave out. He fell on his knees. Tears appeared, tears streamed, from nowhere to nowhere. His lips quivered. His body trembled. A voiceless yell. Mute screams. Agony of fear.

Shiro laughs. His body really is weird. Acting up. There is nothing left. It’s out of control. He can’t stop the panic, can’t stop the hurting. Powerless. Not his own. He doesn’t understand the tears, the trembling, the weakness. The threat is not real. No imminence there. Shiro’s body can’t breathe. He thinks about the words, long gone.

Keith ran towards him, desperately clasped his face between his hands. Worry and angst. Eyes of a beloved. His lips moved. Without sound. He turned around, and Hunk came jogging over as well. Crying. He took Shiro’s body in his arms. Choked on his name. Their leader, deaf. In shock.

Only that Shiro is not. His mind is placid, still. Deep sea black. It’s just a Galra soldier. Dead. Some few last words. What about it? It is nothing new.

Shiro’s body collapsed. Unconscious. Lay motionless.

His mind chuckles fondly. It is okay. His body is weak. Scared.

It was okay. Because his mind was not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and any comments and kudos :D
> 
> Me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/HapSkyScribbles)  
> Me on [Tumblr](https://hapskyscribbles.tumblr.com/)  
> Feel free to follow/unfollow ^^


End file.
